Tetsuki Yamato
was one of three Kabutech Riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love. With Ketaros Zecter, he was able to transform into . History Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love A prominent and loyal member of ZECT, he is the user of the Ketaros Zecter. Yamato knows that anyone who has betrayed ZECT must be destroyed and is the given the mission to eliminate Neo-ZECT and follows Mishima's orders to create the Jacob's Ladder station. He and Kamen Rider Hercus fight on orders to eliminate Neo-ZECT but their fight is interfered by Kamen Rider Kabuto. He later fights Kabuto at the station and they fight in outer space using Clock Up. After finding out that Kabuto's intention is to meet Kamen Rider Caucasus during their fight, they later fall off the station with Kabuto being saved by the Kabuto Extender while Ketaros dies, gloriously shouting "My soul is with the ZECT!" upon re-entering Earth's atmosphere. 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Yamato is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider franchise and an early advertisement for the ''God Speed Love'' movie. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Ketaros appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War The World of Kuuga Kamen Rider Ketaros with the other Riders appears when Natsumi remenber your dream of the Rider War ,the dream ends shock of fists between Decade and Kuuga . The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Ketaros is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Ketaros appears with Hercus, Caucasus and the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Ketaros is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Ketaros Kamen Rider Ketaros transforms using the power of his bronze Kabutech Zecter, the Ketaros Zecter. - Rider= Rider Form *'Rider Height': 196cm *'Rider Weight': 96cm Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. }} Equipment Devices *Ketaros Zecter: Transformation device *Rider Brace: Transformation watch *ZECT Buckle: Clock Up belt Weapon *ZECT Kunai Gun: Personal weapon Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Ketaros': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Ketaros. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Ketaros. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tetsuki Yamato was played by . As Kamen Rider Ketaros, his suit actor is Conception Notes *In the Kamen Rider Kabuto PS2 video game, Ketaros is voiced by Katsumi Shiono. *The Kabutick Riders have the same colors as the Olympic medals: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. These colors also represent the strength of the Riders, with gold being the strongest and bronze being the weakest. *Kamen Rider Ketaros is the only Kabutick Rider that not use Vehicle in the Video Game. *The Kabutick Riders are the Second trio Riders in the Heisei Era, after Ace Riders featured in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. This is subsequently followed by the Dark Necrom riders in Kamen Rider Ghost's movie and Quartzer of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 2: The World of Kuuga **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kabuto Characters